The Copulation Disruption
by chasingballoons
Summary: Sheldon is angry when Raj disrupts his evening with Amy. One-shot Shamy


"Leonard and Penny have gone for the whole summer! What am I going to do? Who will drive me everywhere and pick up the Chinese food? Who will sing me soft kitty or steal the WiFi?"

"Sheldon!" He was panicking. Amy had tried to stop his rant on several occasions now, ensuring him that she was there to help him if and when he needed it, this however was not working as he was still rambling.

"You've been alone before and you were fine!" But Amy was not heard over the deep, heavy breathing that was currently taking place.

Rasping between breaths he replied "They've both gone. Left me alone. Why would they do that?"

This has been going on long enough and Amy was finding it hard not to take it personally. She had to make him stop so, using the last arrow in her quiver, she suddenly leant forward and crushed her lips into his. Sheldon was taken aback at first but soon returned the kiss, shifting into a slightly more comfortable position and running his hand up her thigh. Amy broke away and stared into his curious blue eyes "Sheldon. You are perfectly capable of living by yourself for a few months but I am here if you need me". She spoke slowly to allow him time to comprehend what she was saying. Sheldon nodded, his eyes fixed on her lips.

"Thank you" he looked up into her eyes and leant in again. Amy was shocked, not only had he returned her surprise kiss but now he was initiating more. Sheldon rotated in his spot and pressed his lips into hers harder, slowly pushing her until she was lying down on the couch. Amy opened her mouth in shock and to take a breath of air, simultaneously allowing sheldon's tongue to enter.

Just as Sheldon moved his right hand behind Amy's neck to pull her even further into him, there was a knock at the door. Both decided to ignore it until the knocking was repeated and Amy broke away.

"Perhaps you should get that" sheldon looked pleading but soon gave in and went to answer the door.

"Hey guys, Sheldon I thought you might be lonely what with Leonard and Penny away so I thought we could hang out" it was Raj.

"No I'm fine, Amy's here" sheldon beckoned to the couch then went to quickly close the door in Raj's face.

"Okay I'm sorry but Howard and Bernadette are still in Florida and I was getting lonely. I even tried to go dancing but everyone already had a partner so I had to waltz with the 70-year-old instructor! She was actually quite sprightly for her age. Please can I come in, I came all this way?" Raj looked hopeful.

"Well, I'm sorry this was a wasted journey" Sheldon attempted to shut out Raj again, hoping to pick up where he left off with Amy, who unfortunately had other ideas.

"Hello Rajesh" she said walking over to the door "Of course you can do something with us, what do you have in mind?" Amy invited him in, much to Sheldon's dismay.

"I was thinking of having a Sandra Bullock movie marathon..."

"No! Next" Sheldon dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

"How about we go to the movies?"

"What? Now? We don't know what movies they are showing, we haven't booked tickets, what if they're out of red vines? Not to mention how dark it will be by the time we leave, these streets are not safe when we don't have Penny to protect us"

"Why don't we stay in and watch a movie?" Amy suggested, Raj opened his mouth as if to say something "Not Sandra Bullock" Amy quickly added.

Raj looked disappointed "Fine, how about we start a Star Trek movie marathon?"

Sheldon had no reasonable excuse as to why he wouldn't want to watch his beloved Star Trek so sat down to watch, admitting defeat, with a deep furrow in his brow. He relaxed a little however when Amy sat next to him, closer than usual. Raj started The Original Series and sat in the armchair.

Several hours later Raj stood up to start 'The Search for Spock'. Amy was asleep on Sheldon's shoulder who- although he was enjoying Star Trek- had a stony glare fixed on Raj.

"Shall I make more popcorn?" Raj asked moving over to the kitchen.

"I suppose" Sheldon replied icily.

"Are you okay? You've been acting strange all evening" Raj took a bottle of water from the fridge.

Sheldon sighed "In all honesty, I wasn't over enthusiastic about you being here. When you arrived we were, excuse the slang, but we were 'making out' and I was planning on it lasting a lot longer than it had" Sheldon looked down at Amy sleeping peacefully. Raj chuckled to himself.

"Why are you laughing? I thought my telling you that you're unwanted was supposed to evoke sadness?" Sheldon looked exasperated yet still watched Amy sleep.

"You've changed dude" Raj was watching sheldon closely, unbeknownst to him, from behind the fridge door.

"I haven't changed" Sheldon argued as he tucked a loose thread of hair behind the ear of the still sleeping Amy. He looked at her lovingly, then paused and glanced up at Raj who was smiling smugly.

"Love changes people" he explained "but usually for the better" Raj made his way to the door, deciding to leave the couple to their evening.

Sheldon however had not noticed, he was deep in thought. Could change be good? Of course there were aspects of his life that had changed for the better such as leaving home, training a new roommate, moving on from string theory or completely abandoning his strict schedule to travel the country by train, they had all been a success, kind of. Those however had all been his own decision.

Consciousness. That was the key difference. Sheldon had not been aware that he was falling in love until it was too late. Even after it had been pointed out to him that he had changed after Leonard bought that infernal dining room table, he had chosen to ignore it and instead grew even closer to Amy.

Maybe he had been aware all along. Sheldon enjoyed his relationship with Amy so he had allowed himself so experiment further with her, more so than anyone else. He was curious about her. Perhaps Sheldon had known about his feedings but knew controlling or suppressing them was futile. Falling in love with Amy Farrah Fowler had been inevitable from the start.

Sheldon suddenly realised he had been sat thinking for quite a while. His eyes refocused back onto his surroundings. Raj was long gone and Amy stood in the kitchen making two cups of tea. Sheldon stood, catching Amy's eye. She smiled at him as he made his way over to her.

"You were concentrating very hard over there! In the zone again?" Amy smirked "I didn't want to disturb you, what we're you thinking about?"

Sheldon picked up the blue mug, Amy cradled the yellow one "You" he replied bluntly, bringing the drink to his lips and taking a small sip.

Amy looked shocked, "really?" She asked, not sure whether to feel excited or worried.

"Yes" continued Sheldon looking into her sparkling green eyes "I was thinking about how I fell in love with you"

Amy stared at Sheldon, slowly releasing her mug "And... what conclusion did you reach?"

Sheldon shrugged licked his lips "There is no specific time I can dedicate to falling in love. It just sort of happened. It hard to explain. You were just irresistible..."

Amy was not sure whether he had finished or not but cut him short by quickly planting a kiss on his lips. Sheldon was surprised but soon lost himself in her taste and scent, kissing her back. She had only meant it to be a small peck but soon Amy felt Sheldon's arms reach around her back and pull her closer. Amy responded by pulling her hands together to rest on his chest. Meanwhile Sheldon's hands had slid up so that his left hand rested on her hip, the right was on her neck, cradling her head and bringing her closer. Sheldon's lips pressed even harder. Their breathing became ragged and quick, matching the fast thud of Sheldon's heartbeat Amy could feel through his shirts. They stayed like this, together. Sheldon had no idea for how long. Time seemed to stop.

Raj was right, he'd changed, but for the better.


End file.
